


fallen human

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Series: Sakura Kanawa's adventures [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Undertale
Genre: F/M, au where Frisk never fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically is Undertale but instead of Frisk it's my amazing OC Sakura Kanawa who is the best gashdang person ever and then maybe late rshe will date Sans , If you've read my older work you might remember Sakura but this is a new adventure for her in the world of Undertale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Human

MY name is Sakura Kanawa I am 21 and I have beautiful pink hair that matches my beautiful pink eyes, I was sent on a mission by Barack Obama our nations great leader to check out some suspicious activity at a place called Mt. Ebbot. But as I was climbing at some point I must have fell or something I can't quite remember. All I know is that now I am in a pile of golden flowers.

I sat up looking at all the flowers around me, I felt a little guilty for crushing them and stood up and got off them. There sure was a lot concentrated in such a small space, almost as if someone put them here expecting someone to fall.

I looked arond, the room I was in seemed a bit descolate. I walked toward the only exit i saw to be greeted with a dark room and it the middle was a flower. This one seemed a bit different then the rest... beacuse it had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" it spoke

"what the fuck?" I said, freaked out cause I've never seen a talking flower before. and I've seen a lot of shit, (that you'd know about if you read my fanfics Idols and Game Grumps on a Quest)

"well you're kinda of a jerk aren't you?" said the flower

"um, I'm sorry it's just... I've never seen a talking flower before." I say

"well I'm honored to be the first. Hey well, you're new here why don't I show you how things work around here in the underground" Flowy started  
suddenly my surroundings changed and we were in a place that was all dark and I could see in front of me flowey and a small pink heart that was in a box.   
Flowey went on their explination on LV and EXP and that stuff.

he shot the friendliness pellets but I thought something was off. I did my best to make my little heart soul thing dodge them. As flowey was about to kill my little pink soul thing just then a goat woman walked on. 

"Oh my, what a brute. Attacking a poor innocent youth" She said unnaware that I am a legal adult, I mean it's hard to tell because of my beautiful youthful complexion which is flawless and fair but yeah.

she threw a magic fireball at the flower and it got knocked away from me.

"thank you for helping me" I said thankfully

"don't mentioin it my child." she said maternally. She led me out of the place that had the flower and into the ruins. she did a puzzle to get into the next area and told me that   
puzzles are a normal sort of thing in this area. eventually she lead me to her home.

"Um, I'm sorry but could you tel me where I am?" I asked while checking my golden iPhone 5s but there is no reception :( or wifi :( :(

"um, well you're in the underground. Everyone who tries to climb mt Ebbot ends up here. although more specifically you're in the ruins. " answered the goat lady. "My name's Toriel by the way." she says with a mother-like voice that is patient and kind and warm and soft like potatoe mash

"cool, so like how do I get out of here tho. " As i said these words she was unlocking her house and we both walked in. 

"well... um, it's not really that simple... I mean i understand ifu wanna leave but it would suck and youde probably die." She answered honestly

"oh, well I mean... I kind of had a life so like, I kinda wanna leave...." I started "i mean if it;s like not a bother, for you I mean like, what do I have to do?" I asked awkwardly cause I dont know Toriel that well yet XD

"well, you have to go and get to the rest of the underground and you need another soul with you and you have to get past the king who wants to kill you. " Toriel was uncomfortable because her ex hunsbadn is the king lol

"OH my... That sounds rough but I've done worse so it;s no biggie I just dont know if who would go with me in the case of another soul but maybe theres a person in the underground who wants to see the above world...?" I scrached the back of my head cause I mean I have a boyfriend on the surface so I need to get out there. (its Dan Avidan XD) 

"oh um... well I guess if you really want to risk it, I'll let you out but please be careful. Everyone will try to hurt you. It's not going to be easy but if you really want to..." Toriel said leading you downstairs.

"thank you so much for understanding. I'm sorry if I'm making trouble..." I said being curtious about Toriels feelings bacuse I respect her. Toriel lead me to a large door and she gave me her phone number before letting me go out the door.

"Call me if you need help. I probably won't be much use but who knows." Toriel said

"you have been so kind thank you so much." I responded putting her number into my contafcts list.

I left out the door and kept walking along the purple hallway as it started to become a light and lighter shade of purple untill I emerged into a large snowy forest. At first i took a moment to observe the scenery because i love snow <3 but as I kept walking alonf the part of the forest that was a path I felt like I awas being watched and it was startig to really freak me out.

"hello!?" I shouted out but there was no responce. I kept running untill I saw some large bars over a small bridge. It really confused me. The bars looked big enough to fit through and the bridge looked stable enough to cross.But as I was assesing the situation someone tapped my shoulder and I almost screamed.

I turned around quickly and in front of me was a skeleton wearing a hoodie adn huge basketball shorts.

"Hey, don't you know how to greet a new pal. Shake my hand" He offered his hand

I reached out with my trembling hand and was greeted with a fart noise. there was a woopie cussion in his bone hand.

the skeleton giggled at his prank and I just stayed shocked at that he was a skeleton.

"hey, are you alright? It's just a joke...?" he asked at my expression of sheer horror.

"y-you're a skeleton..." I said dumbfounded

"and you're a human but you don't see me staring all rude, and I'd have a reason to considering the way humans have treated us monsters in the past." the skeleton scoffed

"s-sorry I just, I've never really seen uh, a living skeleton before." YOu add

"living?" it asks quietly

"whatever, I-I'm sorry you were just trying to shake my hand, that was awfully rude of me. Um. My name is Sakura. Pleased to meet you." I indroduce myself trying to put that bit of awkwardness behind us.

"ok, well whatever. the name's Sans, Sans the skeleton." Sans says putting his hands in his jacket pockets, his jacket was blue but the niside of his hood was fuzzy and grey. "I actually should be on patrol for humans right now but... whatever." Sans adds,

"Patrol?" you ask

"yeah, but I dont really care about this job. My brother on the other hand is a human hunting fanatic." he adds

"you have a brother? Is he also a skeleton?" You ask

"what do you think he would be? Of course he is." Sans says

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid." You say

"no, don't say that. YOu're not from around here." Sans says patiently. "but hey if you see my brother, could you maybe like play along?It would make him really happy if he could   
see a human." 

"yeh but wont he try to capture me or something?" you ask

"um yeah but dont worry I wouldn't hurt a fly. You're not in any real danger." sans confesses

"oh well um cool" Im not really sure if I can trust him because he'sa skeleton but he seems pretty cool. 

so we are walked in the forest and he tells me a joke

"Hwy, who was the most famous skeleton detective?" heasks

"um I don't know, who?" I go along

"Sherlock Bones" he says as a punch line

"oh hahahahahahah!" I laugh because the joke is very funny and good'

"ok I've got one, um but it's kind of long." I say because I just remembered a good joke

"alright lemme hear it." Sans awaiits my joke

"ok so theres a milk selling man and he got an order from a woman who wanted to take a bath in milk, he arrives with all the milk and he says would you like it pasteurized? and then the lady says "no thanks just up to my neck is fine."

Sans get the joke and then starts chuckling

"huhuh, you're not bad. what was your name again?" He asked

"oh uh, It's Sakura, Sakura Kanawa." I say smiling because we are becoming good friends.

THE STOry wiill CONTINUE LATER. Please review and leave kudos and criticism if any but this is p prefect.


	2. PApyrus's tricks and traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is up to his usual stuff and Sakura is there.

The skeleton in the blue hoodie and I walked further into the forest until we came across a small opening with a Guard post. Sans looks around, there was a strange lamp just   
lying around. It was pretty tall for a lamp but you are too big to hide behind it.

Suddenly a taller skeleton wearing a cool superhero outfit stomped into the area.

"Sans! It's been eight days and you still haven't-" He started ranting but then stopped when he saw you. "Sans, is that a human?" He asks, his voice was much higher than Sans' he also wore clothes that exposed his spine in the middle. It kind of grossed me out.

"I think it might be, bro" Sans said cutely, its very nice how much he cares for his brother. I warmed your heart.

"Human!" the tall skeleton shouted. "Prepare to face the greatest set of puzzles set by me the Great Papyrus!!" he shouted and then ran off laughing a laugh that sounds like "nyeh he he"

Sans looks at you and smiles "thanks for playing along, my brother puts a lot of work into these puzzles." he looks into the distance with his unrelenting smile (cause he cant   
close his mouth)

Sans and I follow his energetic brother to the first puzzle, but before we got there we passed another guard post that belonged to a tall human shaped dog.  
a sign by it said "absoloutly no moving"

the dog jumped out and started a fight thing but Sans was with me luckilly so i didnt have to fight him. instead he was like

"come on dude, she's cool" 

and the dog was all

"but it is a HUMAN!!!!"

and sans replied with

"well I got first dibs on capturing it."

thedoggo growled but sans made his pupils go away and this confused the dog so it shut up.

 

okay so we arrived at the first puzzle it was a large empty square of snow, Papyrus looked to be holding some kind of orb

"Nyehehehe, for this first puzzle it is a maze made of invisable electric walls so if you step the wrong way you will get zapped! Nyeh he he!" Papyrus laughed meanly and looked at me epecting me to make my first move so I stepped forwards with my eyes shut and my arms out expecting to get shocked but instead papyrus did, as the electricity came from the orb he was holding.

"Uh maybe the human should be hlding that?" Sans suggested brotherly

"oh right,,," Papyrus said going through the maze and shoving the ball into my hand but I saw his footprints of how to go and followed those without getting shocked once, I actually thought that maybe I didn't mind the puzzle thing. I mean after all, I am pretty smart and I'm pretty good at puzzles and maybe im a bit of a show off but the puzzle was sort of fun. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"It seems this human is smarter than I first expected!" Papyrus shouts to his brother and his brother smiles along. "Well you won't be able to get past the next one so easily!!!!" He said as he ran off. Leaving me and Sans by ourselves

"you're brother sure is interesting." I said to Sans

"yeah, he really wants to get into the royal guard. He thinks that if he captures a human they're sure to let him in." He admits chuckling a little.

"that's very cute. Do you think they're going to?" I asked him

Sans just shook his head.

"aw" you say

"well you better go find the next puzzle." Sans said winking and leaving in the direction we both came leaving me to be alone for the first time since i got here.

this gave me good time to reflect on all the crazy stuff that has happened. I still cant believe this place has talking flowers and skeletons and a goat and that dog, this place is crazy and I can't believe I haven't heard of it yet. Which reminded me that i should take some pictures of the people here, because if I'm ever to escape then I should show everyone all the cool stuff I found here. To start off I took a picture of this forest that was somehow growing in a place that had no sunlight. I also took a selfie because I was looking pretty good. I mean I always am but theres never not a good time for a selfie.

Anyway I kept walking and I found the place with the next puzzle. There was anoter large clearing of snow adn a small piece of paper in the center on the other side was Papyrus witha smug grin and Sans who is somehow there??? He walked in the other direction just a few moments ago? Sans is a very mysterious character.

I walked over to the paper and picked it up. It was a printed out word search, it didn't come with a pen or anything so i didn't really understand what I was supposed to do with it.   
I looked up at Papyrus and Sans.

"Sans!? A word search? Really!? " He yelled frustrated at his brother's lack of interest in his ocupation.

"I know I should have used today's crossword instead." Sans chuckled.

"Crossword!? The Junior Jumble is much harder!!! Papyrus argued then looked to me. "Human! Which is harder, crosswords or Junior Jumble!?"

I though for a moment but i decided Sans would've wanted me to agree with his brother so I said Junior Jumble although both were pretty easy for me since I am such an intellectual.

"Nyehehe I told you!" Papyrus gloated in victory as he ran off probably to prepare the next puzzle for me.

"Hey thanks for agreeing with my brother." Sans said laughing at how silly his brother was. It was very cute how much Sans cared about his brother. they must be very close. 

I decided to keep going and Sans followed, we were in a different area that had 2 tables. One with a frozen plate of spaghetti adn next to it an unplugged microwave.

"is there a plug anywhere or...? " I asked reading the note that came with it telling me that the spaghetti is a DISTACTION. 

"I was wonderning what happened to our microwave...." Sans said "but no I don't think so. but hey what to tinyparticles surf on... a microwave hehehehe" Sans said a bad joke and   
I couldn't help but laugh at how badly it was executed.

"That was terrible" I said

"well maybe u need to get in the microwave cause you're being really cold." SAns jokes around

"stop" I said jokingly. "however if you became a stand-up comedian on the internet you'd be a SANSation." I started laughing at my own joke and sans put his hand to his face.

AN: thanks for all the nice comments except for the one that's just the word no. Um tune in next time for more and leave e a comment or kudo please. THank!!!!


	3. Snow friends for a sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in the forest and Sans is ther e and I do more puzzles, this ones kinda filler but later there'll be some stuff that;ll really knock your socks off

As sans and I walked through more of the forest we came across an actual puzzle, it didnt seem like his brother made this one but Sans told me he had it memorised so he easily found the switch that allowed us to move on.

Suddentl there was some people talking in the distance 

"what's that smell? " they asked

"it doesn't smell like a dog!" another replied and they approached us, it was a girl dog and a boy dog and they were guards!

"whoa, whoa guy we dont want any trouble." Sans put up his hand as a peace offering

"but that smell that's near you?" The girl one asked

"it smells like an intruder" the boy one added.

"I've got it under control." Sans added "I'm going to turn her in to the king dont worry about it."

Dogamy was chewing on Sans' leg because she loves bones and Dogressa was like "but we want to turn in the human!"  
and Sans said "now you're just being smellfish"

I laughed at his pun but quietly because I was wondering if he really was going to turn me in. Sans shooed the dog off his bone leg and grabbed my hand and walked past the dogs.

I blushed a little because Sans was holding my hand, his hand was cold and hard. he doesn't create body head apparently.

Eventually we got to another puzzle and Sans let go of my hadn

"uh sorry about that..."

"No! No! it's ok" I responded beacuse I was okay with him holding my hadn

anyway I did the puzzle as Papyrus watched from the other side of the spikes and then I did the other one that was kind of harder.

"NOT TOO SHABBY HUMAN!" Papyrus yellded when I was dint "But solVING THE NEXT PUZZLE WHILL BE MUCH TRICKIER" He shouted excitedly

"man I haven't seen my brother this excited in a long time," Sans told me after he left. "It's almost pretty good that you fell down here" he said kinda sadly

"heh yeah, its a shame I can't stay/' I said and after that we were qiuet for a little while but then we walked to the next puzzle that was a big screen on the floor wiht a lot of grey   
squares

"Nyehehe this puzzle was created by the ingenious Dr. Alphys , the royal scientist!!! Once i push this button all the squares will be randomized different colors." Papyrus then explained what all the differnet colors ment.

The puzzle actually did the thing it was supposed to and wasnt actually super easy llike it is when you played the game but I easily got past it because I am exeedingly intelligent and very cunning and sharp.

Once I passed it Sans congradulated me and patted my back adn I giggled.

"It was Snow problem really" I said using my cunning wits to think of a joke on the spot

Sans put his hand on his face

we then walked towards the directiong Papy ran off to and we saw a dog tryinf to make a snow dog. It looked really into his work

I decidded to try to make a snow thing as well, unfortunately in the snow carving department I'm not that good because where I grew up it did not snow that much and so I made a measly snow man. Sans ggiggled at my shitty craftsmanship as he mad e a shape that looked kind of like a deer skull? It was very artistic.

"you are pretty good at that." I said

"What an ICe compliment." Sans responded

I considered kicking in his sculpture for PUNishing my ears with such jokes but i didnt cause it looked really nice.

Anyway I kept walking with Sans until we were walking on this clearing filled with snow poffs. I love the word poff it's very cute. Anyway at the last one just as we were about to pass a dog jumped out of it! The dog looked very friendly but it had many a weapon so we had to be careful. I cautiously approached it and then I pet its silly dog head. Wow I love dogs.

find out what else Im gonna do with Sans if you keep reviewing ;)


	4. talking with Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a talk with Sans, Could it be that there was a reason behind her being on Mt. Ebbot!?

okay so when I finished petting that adorable dog <3 Sans pointed me in the direction of a long bridge, it looked pretty unreliable and I was kind of nervous but I trusted Sans.   
Sans on the other hand walked in the direction we came from but i assumed he was just taking a shortcut to where his brother would be.

I walked onto the bridge nervously, I grabbed onto the rope on the side to stay steady. when sudeenly a lot of weapons came out of the abiss below and somehow also from above. There were saws and knives and also a flame thrower and also a dog just 'hanging around' (# LOL) the dog was alive and very friendly looking but maybe it would try to bite because it is with the weapons. Papyrus was on the other side of the bridge. It appears he has the upper hand this time :(

"NYEHEHEHEEH TRY TO GET PAST THIS ONE HUMAN!!" He laughed meanly, I saw that Sans was standing and grining dumbly. It was a little comforting but also I felt he might decieve me. I really didn't know what to feel.

"IN JUST A FEW MOMENTS I WILL ACTIVATE THE TRAP. BLADES WI;LL SWING, FIRE WILL BURN, AND OTHER UNPLEASANT THINGS WILL OCCUR! YOU ARE SURELY TO FAIL HUMAN!!" He shouted with a controller in his hand.

I stood there shocked, honestly I did not expact this after how easy all the other traps and things were.

"YOU KNOW WHAT... THIS SEEMS TOO EASY... IM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS." Papyrs shouted as he stormed off again yelling about how his puzzles are good and fair. right and just.

I walked over the bridge and looked at Sans.

"you shouldnt look so worried, my brother wouldn't hurt a fly." He chuckled "I knew this would happen" he said as he lowered the rope that was tying up the dog and let it go. It yipped away into the distance. beautyifful.

I sighed and we walked into the nearbye town as Sans showed me around. there was a very cute hotel and a store next to it with a very nice looking cashier but I'm not a gay furry or anything. There was also a lybrary with a mispelled sign and a restaurant called Grillby's. Sans said that was his favorite place to eat. It didn't seem like he had much a choice but I didn't tell him.

we also passed his house, he invited me in (scandelous!) but I agreed. I sat on the couch and he made me a coffee. He didn't have any and I wondered how the heck a skeleton could even consume foods and beverages but I didn't ask about it cause that might be rude.  
despite the fact that I prefer Japanese teas I enjoyed the coffee. I take my coffee with only one spoon of sugar but a lot of milk because I know who I am and I like to have fun.

"So what are you planning on doing like, after you get out of snowdin?" Sans asked

"well, I mean. I met this goat lady before getting here, and She told me I'd have to go talk to the king to get out of here.." I said TBH i wasnt really sure what to do but i did want to go home. I had a life. I was a very important government worker, I went to a lot of international meetings and whenever there was wierd occurances they'd send me to check it out because I was a rational thinker so I wouldnt fall back on violence immediately like their other agents but I am very strong so if I had to it wouldn't be a big deal.

"hm, well I'm not really sure he'd let you just pass though..." Sans replied scratching at his head a lil.

"what do you mean by that" I asked tilting my head a little

"well... If we got 7 human souls, we could break the barrier to the mountain and we could escape. So he would proabbly try to take your soul, as he did with all the other humans that fell down here." Sans answered honestly

"oh... my" I said looking down at my knees dumbfoundedly and sipping my coffee.

"but i mean, maybe he'll make an exception and we can just wait for the next one. I mean i dont know" Sans said trying to comfort me.

"no, no I understand... How amny souls does your king have?" I asked

"six... so you'd understand that he'd uh REALLY want your soul?" Sans says

"aw man thats awksies" I said "Man, but I really wanna get home... or at least say goodbye to my friends." I think back to all my friends I had and all the adventures we went together. Like my good pal Arin Hanson and Shadow the hedgehog and Dan Avidan who is also my boyfriend. We really haven't been talking that much anymore which is sad, and he probably doesnt even know where I am. 

"I feel you, but life down here isn't that bad... " SAns started

"no, I can't give up! Sans I appreciate but I gotta get back home. I'm sure I can talk it out with the king. And If I can't then I'll at least die for a good cause. I need to try! I didn't get this far in life by giving up and accepting my fate!" I stood up heroically but then sat back down.

"well i mean, alright. King Asgore is a pretty chill guy I'm sure that if you're this DDETERMined then you'll figure something out. You must be very focused on getting back out." SAns commented

"Well yeah, I had a lot of friends on the surface and they mean a lot to me, and I had an important job too. I felt like I was really important and all my friends must miss me." I said nervously thinking about DAn and The United States of America.

"but... i mean why did you climb the mountain.... no human that climbs that mountain ever comes down, thats known in human culture as well as far as i know." SAns asked worriedly because htats kind ofa touchy subject.

"what?" I asked "this is the first time I'm hearing this." I said

"oh, well then I guess only some humans know about it then..."

"well yeah I had no idea that this mountain was KNOWn at all. no Humans live around it. I was sent here by the highest commanding commander of G.U.N. on a special mission to investigate this mountain, but I guess all the disappearances that happen here are because the people fell down here..." I said

"wasn't very smart of them to send such an important person down here then" Sans addded

"well I mean they probably needed someone who was strong enough to fight off anyone who might be a murderer around these parts bbut it turns out the only murderer here was   
that large hole in the mountain that i, and the other 6 humans fell down. adn King Asgore I guess." I added

"If we ever do escape this place, you wouldn't arrest him though would you." Sans asked

"he killed 6 people in all different times, he's a serial killer Sans, I think I woulnd't have much a choice." I said honestly, also wondering if anyone else know about this mountain and how it has a 0% survival rate and why commander didn't tell me before hand, he just said that there was disappearances here. I mean with this kind of circumstance they proabs would have assumed that the mountain just was like a volcano with an open lava pool or something.

"well, maybe you'll change your mind when you meet him I dont know. Anyway, you probably are going to need someone to escort you to Asgore's castle huh?" Sans asked while winking :0

"oh... yeah I guess I will" I said smiling "I hope it'll be you" I said kinda flirtily.

sans took the now empty coffee mug to the kitchen and put it on a counter because the sink was too high for him to reach and he lead me to the door and opened it for me to exit out of.

I giggled at his chivalry and we both left to the edge of town

 

AN: the next chapter will go away from Sakura for a lil while to be in the point of the GUN officer and Sakura's friends a lil bit but dont worry if you dont watch game grumps or if you havent played any sonic games!! It wont be anything you wouldn't understand however it would probs help you out if you read Guest Grumps on a Quest, an older fanfic of mine but down worry if you havne't its not a big deal/


	5. dans havin a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> change of PIV wow!!! Um please leave constructive criticism thank

OKay so in the last 4 chapters it was all focusing on Sakura but I'm switching the focus for a lil bit cause this is important for later, I'm making this into a crossover fic but dont worry if you dont know any of the other source material you should still read my fanfic.

Dan sent the 50th text to Sakura on his cell phone which was an iphone and he was really woried because Sakura should have called him about the mission like 3 hours ago and he was starting to get nervous.

He pondered and put his hand on his rough unshaven chin that had a nice jawline ;). He decided to consult the Commander on Sakura;s whereabouts.

He put on his red flannel shirt (the one with short sleeves cause its hot today) and some ripped light blue jeans and his gross old white tennis shoes that he wears every god damn day.

He got in his car and he drove to the government place. He stormed in angrilly and all protective bcs he loves Sakura so much <3

"Commander what's the news on Sakura i haven't heard from her in a while!>??" 

The Commander of the GUN forces looked out the window with his heterochrome eyes.

"You best forget about agent Sakura Kanawa..." he said really suspish

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Dan yelled

"thats my fucking girlfriend bitch" he added

Commander Abraham TOwer (thats his name look it up, not entirely canon tho cause he doesnt have a name in the games but n the archie comics they gave him that name) looked darkly odwn onto his desk that had a picture of sonic and shadow and stroked it fondly

"We just couldn't trust her with our super secrets anymore so we sent her to Mt Ebbot w/o telling her about it." He said dankly

"YOU SHITLORD, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS" Dan yelled heartbroken adn sad ;'(. He ran up to the desk to threaten Commander Tower to a fight but he was like.

"if you tell anyone you will b next" he said evilly

"you monster" Dan growled "this wont be the last of this. YOu must atone for your sins you donger" 

"there is nothing you can do" the captain swiveled his chair away from dan even though he wasnt even sitting in it (more like sinning in it righ t umh thank for coming folks)

"Please at leeast tell me why you couldnt trust her, she was literally the best agent you even had you fool" Dan pleased

"I was given information that she was in kahoots with Shadow the Hedgehog and he killed my sister adn we cant be having her being friends with him." HE added tapping together his fingertips and petting a cat

"but Shadow is on the GUN force???" Dan 

"no he isnt who told you that!?" he shouted and startled my poor son Daniel

"what the hell" Dan said putting his large sexy hands in his long luscious jewfro.

"now get out of hear before i get you executed!!" Commander towers yelled at the top of lung.

Dan ran out of the building cryin g and he got into his car and before he did anything regrettable he called up Shadow to get the trustTH

He dialed it the fuck up but he was still crying tho

"S-dhadow... are you a s-sspy??" Dan said while sobbing cause he loves his GF so much <3 <3 M3

"what? Dan? What's going on??" Shadow is confsued lol

"Th-the commander... Sakura... You... youre not a gun memebere" he could barely talk cause he was crying a lot and stuff

"What? they found out im not really a member of GUN? Shit" Sahadow swore and was quiet "What happened with Sakura" 

Dan started crying more and coundt really talk normal what a babe i love him.

"oh god hold on where are you? What should I do?" Shadow asked worried cause he and Sakura were p good freidns. They hung out more after the events of Game Grumps on a quuest (rly good fanfic check it out ;))

"uh... just, just meet me at m-my place. I-I'll explane then" Dan said still studdering and shaking cause of shock.

"k" Shadow added and then he hung up his black and red flip phone and got on his motorcycle and he was on his way when he thought maybe it was a good idea to call Sakura's best gal pal friend who wasnt sue cause she died remmeber from ggoaq. 

He did a quick stop at a nice forest and he called up a girl and told her to meet him at the entrance and soon she was there.

She was a tall girl with mucsles (swoon<3 (nohomo)) she had hair that was half neon greena dn half neon pink and she was wearin a tanktop with a short skirt and black leggings with neon fishnets over it and big boots that were neon pink. (AVIE this is your Oc!!!!!!!) 

"What up Shadow lol!?" she asked all excited and friendly

"listen something happen to Sakura, I dont know what but Dan was really upset abou tit like he was crying when he called me" Shadow said seriously

"OnO dan like, neever crys. we goota go!!!" she said worried about her BFFL (oh i forgot to say her name is Stella Maclntosh)

She got on the back of Shadows motercycle and they rode off. 

Once they got to DAns house he let them in and was still kinda sad and his eyes were all puffy :(

they all sat in the living room.

"so um... apparently becauase Sakura was um good friend s with Shadow who turned out to be a spy, the commander tricked Sakura by sending her to Mt Ebbot for some kind of mission even though he knew that anyone who goes there never returns." DAn explained

"ONO, That was my BEST fucking FRIEND! IM GONNA KILL THAT BASTART!!!" Stella said standing up

"well um i shouldn t be telling you cause... cause like hell kill me if i tell anyone and i just did and ...." dan looked down. Shadow held his shoudler

"this is my fault... Im sorry" Shadow said

"no" Dan said sadly

"Listen guys maybe... maybe the rumors are fake and she will return. I mean like Sakuras really strong and stuff" Stella said sad but hopeful

"its hopeless" dan said crying into his hands... my poor baby

"wait what if we went to mt ebbot to help her, i mean like 3 ppl at once maybe the mysterious froces of the mountain cant handle" Shadow said

"um maybe..." Stella thought

"I dont care, I'll do anything to see Sakura again" Dan said romantically

"are we serious about this?" Shadow said

"well I wont give up hope, Sakura was my best friedn in the whole world and she knows all my secrets so I gotta make sure shes okay" Stella said hopefully

"I love sAkura so much" dan said spaced out from crying too much

then they all got into dans car adn they drove to the mountain

 

Stay TUNED FOR MORE OF THIS  
pls leave a comment or kudos I lvoe all of you <3


	6. A lipless kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you and also you have to fight Papy but w/e !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

SAns and I walked out of Snowdin and we came across Papyrus, Sans lookedat me with a friendly look 

"I think maybe i should let you do thsi by yourself " and he left.

There was a lot of snow falling a lot and papyrus approached you.

"Human! You have solved my puzzles very good thus far but im afraid that now its the time i must capture you!!" he said and the battle thing came up again, the one that happened when i came across the smol flower

Papyrus laughed a lot of nyehs and threw some bones at me and some of them were blue but i didn't move when they came by because Sans and I talked about those once, he was like "blue means stop if my brother ever fights you" I didn't understand at the time but now i did.

I dodged all his attacks and tried my best to negociate with him to get him to stop attacking me because i knwo that sans doesnt want me to hurt his dear brother.

"please stop attacking me i dont want to fight you!!" I yelled as he trew more bones at me.

"BUT if i capture a hhuman! I will become so popular!!!" He yelled while cheering for the bones he is throwing at me

"I really do not want to fight you Papyrus!! Is hurting me really worth being popular!" I say as i expertly dodge his attacks with ease

"but if I defeat i will have so many friends!!!!!" Papyrus yells

"If you let me go i will be your friend?" I say geetin desperate because dodgeing is kinda hard, i mean its easy for ME but like i might get tired soon

"well... but i will be part of the royal gurad!!!!!!" Paprus yelled but he is starting to feel bad and his attacks are geetting a lil easier s i keep it up.

"But will they be REAL freinds if they only like u cause ur in the guard?" I say "Im a real friend papyrus i think you're cool!" 

"r-really" Papyrus asked pausing the batlte

"yeah of course!" I convinced

"well... alright. I couldn't capture a firend... Okay I'll let you off the hook but only cause we're good friends" He said

"thank you so much Papyrus!" I said hugging him in thanks

"hey since we're friends here's my phone number !" He said after we were done hugging and he handed my a slip of paper w/ his number and i put it inot my phone and i took a selfie with him for the photo that comes up when they call.

"we should hang out some time!" Papyrus said as he ran back to his place leaving you alone in the clearing. You took a deep breath of relief. you turn around so you could go to the next area when suddenly Sans was in front of me.

"Whoa you scared me!!!" You said startled and your hands in the air.

"Whoa sorry didnt mean to startle you." Sans said shrugging. "So um to get to the castle first we gotta go to waterfall" he said

"oh cool a waterfall? " I asked

"yeah, its water that flwos from the above wordl, sometimes it brings trash from tehir land too." SAns said

"oh, I'm sorry about how polluted our water is ;(" I said apoligetically.

"its ok" Sans sadi

then we walked next to each other as we entered the waterfall area, we reached a place where there was a big wall of water just pouring down, but it wasnt very loud. It was like a small trickle. 

Sans grabbed my hadn and i blushed he lead me into the waterfall, there was a cool secret room behind it. while we were hidden by the water he looked deep into my eyes and i was blushing really hard but just as we were haivng a moment there were stomping from outside of it. Sans put one of his bone fingers on my lips and giggled a little. there was a silouetto of a person in armour. they stomped around as if they were looking for something but then they left.

"sorry about that, that was Undyne. The best guard in the whole area. They''re also looking for you." Sans said

"oh. Man thats scary." I said kinda flustered cause Sans was still holding my hand.

"This waterfall cave place is pretty neat tho huh?" Sans asked

"yeah its really romantic" I said kinda blushy and Sans looked at me witha questoning look. "u-uh I mean-" I said trying to correct my mistake 

but it was too late. Sans is leaning and he kisses me- at least hes trying. his teeth are touching my lips. Poor Sansy doesn't have lips :(

I kiss him back. This moment was magical and it felt so amazing but also i was really guilty because already have a boyfriend but theres a good chance i'm never gonna see him again.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder adn he put a bone hand ni m long pink hairand another on a waist. It was very SANSual. 

when we were done making out we looked at each other deeply and sans closed his eyes "I wish you didn't have to leave" he said kinda sonftly

"aw, me too but i shouldn't be doing thins... i"m sorry... I mean i have a boyfriend." I said looking away and crying a little bit. Sasn wiped away the tear with his sweater sleeve as his hadns are nott abosobant because they are made of bone.

"sssh it's okay lets not think about that right now." He said hugging me "let's just get you to the castle yeah?" He asked. I smiled at him sniffling.

"okay."

An: Thanks for reading!!! super crazy i cannot belive sans right???? Anyway tune in next times and then it will by the friensds of SAkura again whooo


	7. Shelliel (thats their names in one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's friends get to the underground

OKay so like, Dan, Stell and Shadow the hedgehog are driving to moutn ebbot.

"well we're gonna arrve soon" Shadow said sadly and kinda scared as they approach the large rock towering above them.

"WE can do this you guyds :3 XDDDD" Stella cheered everyone on. She was sitting in the back of the car while Shadow was driving and Dan was slouching on the passanger seat

"I hope that this works, and that I can see Sakura again. I don't think I wanna live without her..." He said heartbroken compleatly

"well, I mean no ones ever returned from this mountain so either we die without sakura or we get stuck here with Sakura" SHaodw said pessimistically.

"No! I'm sure that we can find away toescape, and aso w/ Sakura if we just stick TOGETHER!!!XD Teamwork Yeah!!!" Stella optimistically interjected

"I hope you're right..." Dan said startinf tocry again as he leaned his head and poofy hair on hte window of the car but soon he had to take it off cause the road was getting a little bumpy.

Soon the road was filled w/ so many rocks that they could no longer get on a car so they stopped it and got out.

As the 3 walked more then they saw another car but this was a government issued one. It must have been Sakuras. Dan appraoched it to look inside. there were little firgures of Naruto and Chiyo (from Azumanga-diouh) hanging from themiror and Sakuras magic green lipstick (it turns pink) was on passanger seat still.

Dan took the lipstick from the seat cause the window was open a lil. he looked at it all sad

"I really hope we find her" He said sadly.

"Well we've made it this far!!! I'm sure she's not much further!!!" Stella shouted

"Maybe she's still up here somewhere? I mean I don't think It's very likely but maybe she just got lost or dropped her phone or something and that's why we havent had any news from her?" Shadwo said

The 3 kept trekking onwards, eventually they decided to split up.

Shadow went by himself to a lower part of the mountain with caves and stuff and Stella went a different direction. Dan kept climbing the mountain higher. 

Dan kept climbing in hapes that he would eventually find Sakura just sitting around somewhere frustrated that she lost her phone or something. She would survive fine on her own out here because she has excellent survival skills but maybe she dropped her phone down the mountin and couldnt find her car because she didnt have a compass. Dan kept telling himself that skura was fine because he couldnt face to think that something wrong happened with her.

Dan eventually reached a pretty high ledge and he stood up looking at the view from up there, It was beautiful. There wasnt any human civillization for miles. He took a step back but siddenly there was nothing under him and he was falling.

 

\-----

Stella was searching for any sign of her close friend sh e tryed her best to be positive and outgoing but she was also nervous because Sakura had been a really close friedn of hers sence they gradutaed cool leg together.

She was looking around under a tree and then she climbed it to see maybe she could get a better view from up there. She was really good at climbing trees but as she slid down she fuckin feel under the ground like dan but this was alter after he did. 

 

\----

Dan hit the ground after falling a while, he landed on the same yellow flowers hat Sakrua did but he didnt know that. He stood up suddenly terrified because he was in a small and very dark space.

"hello?" He called out. Afraid of another person waiting for him but also of being aone.

He walked forward into the next room to bee greeted by Flowey

"Hi I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower" He aid with his familiar smiles that pisses of MLG pros in a 50 miles radius.

"uh... hello?" Dan starts. When suddenly there was a thumb heard from behind him.

"OH hey Dan!! YOu fell into that hole too I see!" Stella greets walking into the room that Dan is in.

"Oh hey Stella check out this weird flow-" Dan starts but as he turns around there is nothing because Flowey got intimidaated by there being more than one tall person in the room.

"never mind i guess"dan said suprised and wondering if he just made that flwoer guy up.

"huh???? Weird what DAnny??" Stella asked

"nothing " DAN said

"oh" They walked forwards into the undergroud ruins. They worked together to solve all the puzzles and stuff. they ran into a froggit then

"whoa that frromg is attacking us" Dan said aprehencivly.

"its okay, hey frog!! You are coola nd you sholdnt hurt us!!!" Stella yelled in a cute voice. the froggit hopped away.

you saved us! Dan said "do you think that SAkura is down here?" He asked" 

"well prbably!!" Stela responded "I'm sure we'll find here (^_^) "

"ok"Dan accepted as he kept walking

After a few hours of wandering adn solving puzzles and stuff they reached TOriels house but they didnt know that it was taht.

Stella knocked on the door and Dan stood behind her.

"Hello?" Toriel Answered "More humans...?" She said kind of astounded.

"Hi, uh we were um... We fell down here and we are looking for a friend. Have you seena girl with pink hair. kinda tall." Stella said kind of nervouse cause torial i s a tall goat lady.

"oh uh, I have someone here who is looking for the same person." Torial said 

"ORLY" I esked

Toriel let Stella and Danny Sexband into her humble aboob.

"Oh hey Stalla and Dan" Shadow said sitting on a wooden chari next to a nice table.  
"Shadow!?" Stella and Dan both said at the same time. 

Okay so anywa y they like catch up and torail tells them about whhen Sakura was there adn how she left to try to get out and that probabyl the guards have killed her but w/e  
they also left but before then Toriel gave lal them her phone number

"BTW you probs wanna have your hedgehog friend talk to ppl instead of you 2 cause like ppl here dont like humans that much and Shadow looks like he'd be a monster even tho hes a hedgehog." Toriel told them as she waved goodbye from the door in her basement.

 

So the three friends of Sakura Kanawa set off on their journey to reunite with theri friend and Sakura is mackin on Sans skinless face adn this is how the next chapter will continue. I'm sorry I havent been updating recently I've been kinda depressed lately but I'm getting help so hopefully everything will be ok.


	8. S6tellas truth is revelead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows heart beated almost out f the chest. could this be LOVE. Also Stella reveals a secret.

AN :THank you so much for 666 views!!!!!! I really appreciate it so much, I love you guys <3

Sakura and Sans were still looking at each other in the waterfall cave smiling at eachother as Sakura stopped crying

"we should probably head to the kings castle..." Sakkura said

:Yeah" sadly agrees Sans as he took my hand and we walked out from the secret waterfall cave and onwards deeper into the waterfall area.

 

___*:･ﾟ✧MEANWHILE*:･ﾟ✧___

DAn, Shadow and Stella were on their way to find Sakura, they arrived at the big snowey forrest. They hid in the trees because they saw Papyrus there but they didnt know it was jhim

"Dont worrry guys" whispered shadow in a HUSHED tone "Just remember what goat mom-"

"who?" interrupted Stella rudely 

"Toriel?" Shaodw said "just remember what she said to us, I am like a monster i can communicate with the skeleton" He said Clenching his fists like always .

So with bravery Shadow came out from behind the trees and cautiosly approached the Skeleton.

"NYEH WHO GOES THERE!?" demanded the tall Skeleton man.

"uh, I'm Shaodw... I was just walking through the forest." He said innocently looking away from the skeleton and keeping his hand behind his back

"I've never seen you around? But you dont appear to be a human so uh... Carry on then." SAid papy walking past Shadow but shadow had to think of a distraction because he couldnt let him get near the 2 humans.

"Uh... Hold on.. I uh, I'm lost could you please help me find some way out? uh I knew i came from this direction" Shadow said grabbing the Guards are and pulling him away from the direction of his friends.

"What? uh okay ill uh help you get out of the forest?" Papyrus agreed suspiciously unsure of the black hedgehogs real intent.

The two hiding in the trees ran deeper into the wooded area and watched Shadow ad papy from the bushed

Shadow was red with embarressment because hey did not really think about this before acting and now he had no idea where he was going and his arm was linked with the Skeletons to keep up the act that he was completely clueless and wanted help.

"So are you a new resident of Snowdin or a tourist or...?" Papyrus asked the shorteer person who was grabbing his arm

"I... guess you could say I'm a tourist." Shadow answered, doing his best to look friendly but that wasnt very easy for this ultimate lifeform. He blushde 

"so what's ur name?" Papyrus asked

"Uh I, I'm John... yeah John." Shadow said cause he thought since the monsters are out to get the humans maybe its not a good idea to give away his name.

"OH Okay then John, My name's Papyrus. One day I'm going to be captain of the royal guard. It's nice to meet you." He said not really suspecting anything because pay is cool guy who has a lt of honor and trust.

Shaodw and Payrus walked untill The taller Skeleton had led the hedgehog to a small villiage. "Well this is Snowdin, Home of Papyrus" 

Shadow giggled at Papyrus' cute remark "thank you for helping me out of the forest" He said honestly

"Don't mention it" Papyrus said proudly "it's all part of the job ;)" 

Papyrus left the area to go back to his post in the forest and Shadow just stood at the towns entrance wondering what to do. He would proabably have to go back to mae sure Dan and Stella were okay but he didnt want to act suspicious around Papyrus now that they'eve talked and also maybe he won Stella and Dan enough time. He wasnt' really sure.

 

After Shadow had lef the scene with Paoy in his arm like one of his noummerous bitches Dan and Stella sneaked out from behind the tree and started on their way to find Sakura.

"Why the hell is it snowey here, we're underground" dan asked

"LOL I just noticed that. OMG that is so weird lmao" Stalla responded messing with a snowball she made in her hands.

"So uh we should find what directiong that skeleton is taking shadow? Or maybe we should look for Sakura?" Dan suggested.

"Man IDK what to do (´ヘ｀;)" Stella said. "I guess we should go in the direction they went but we gotta be careful ebacuse we dont know what kind of monsters want to get us!!!"

"okay" Dan agreed building up his courage bcause that skeleton was pretty scary but he remembered that he has to find Sakura and that filled him with DETERMINATION.. "I'm coming for you sakura: He said quietly to himslef

They followed The skeleton and Shadow carefully and stealthilly but suddenly while they were hiding behind a guard post when they were gonna run out into the open real fast to follow the two there was a couple voice behind them

"What's that smell???? It doesn't smell like a dog!!!" One of them yelled. The other just jumped in front of them, It was a hooded dog with a large Axe in its hand.

"Please dont huurt us!!!" Dan yelled kneeling in front of the hooded dog in front of him.

"Us? I only smell one intruder" just then Stella got all sweaty and nervous. 

the other one joined him "Only one non-dog" it repeated

"shut up" yelled stela standing up and putting a fist in the axe dogs face

the two growled at each other and Dan stood up 

"Stella what the fuck!?" Dan yelled and pulled her by the shoulder away from the hooded dog man. "She doesn't mean it please ignore her" He stuttered on his words a lil cause hes really nervous.

the dogs growled and left the area

"what was that Stella!? You almost got us killed!!!!" Dan yelled angrilly

"Listen Dan, theres something I need to show you" Stella said looking away sadly.

"Wwhat is it"?" Dan said a bit more concerned and less anger

Suddenlt a bright light flashed around Stella and she transformed, Her face reshaped into a wolf facem and her body was very fuzzy and soft. She had neon pink fur with Neon green on her paws and head and tail. but she still had a hot human body with boobies. but she was still wearing clothes so dan couldnt see them u perv

"What?"

 

AN: FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME BUY STAYING TUNED, also shout out to my cool friend AVie for letting me use their OC. I love you bro!! THank's for being such a cool friend!!!!!!!!!!  
Also thank for reading other ppl. Thanks aginfor so many hits. THis is one of my most successful fanfics yet. I'm sorry i dont update so often. If it were up to me these fanfics would be the only things I would do.  
OH yeah adn there s a drawing I did of Stella's wolf form up on my blog at ShiningBeatyfluff.tumblr.com if you wanna cheeck her out.


	9. sansdalous (lie scandalous but w/ sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sand are still in waterfall and Dan gets captured OnO

In the lsat chapter shadow was left in snowden, Stella showed Dan her true form and Sakura is going to the castle with Sans.

Shadow looked around the villiage he was in. it was very nice and quaint. There was a shop and attached to it was a hotel. Shadow wished he had some money to check out a room as it might be nice to have a place as he didn’t know how long he’d be here.

He kept walking and saw a library and walked in to kindly inform them their sign is misspelled but the lady at the check out counter stopped him by saying she knows.

He saw a diner caalled Grillbys that reminded him of his ex-boyfriend Sonic who used to work in a diner at one point. 

\-----MEANWHILE------

Sans and I were walking while holding hands in the waterfall area.

We had to do a lottta puzzles of like putting lilypads ion the water to get past the area. Hwneever we had to do one of those Sans would always let me cross first because he is such a gentleman.

As we were walking we talked about what my life was like above ground.

“So like while you were above ground you had a lot of friends huh?” Sans asked

“Oh yeah, I did. They were really nice. Especially my boyfriend…” I said looking down and inda sad because I wasn’t sure I would ever see hium again (EVEN THOUGH HES IN THE UNDERGROUND RN LOL XD)

“I’m sorry that you’re stuc down here without your lover but I mean… maybe this could be a new start?” Sans said holding my hand with both hands and looing in my eyes. I teared up a little

“…do you really think so?” I said starting to believe him and starting to fall for him.

“I mean I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t want. But I feel like maybe we could… be something.” He said as we stood under the sparkling ceiling of the underground. It wa so romantic and I stared so deep into the hollow eyesockets on Sans face and I felt like I understood his soul. But another part of me knew thois was wrong because if I did ever get out f here then I would have to live with the guilt that I cheated on dan.

“Listen, Sans, you are really sweet. I think I feel the same way but I cant do this to my boyfriend. “ I said remembering Dans sweet laughter and his facial hair and regular hair. It was so large and fluffy like a cloud. Sans didn’t have any hair. But he was smol and chubby despite being a skeleton and also he treated me nicely and I might ot ever see Dan again ;(

“well, I that’s fair enough, but if u ever change ur mind ;)” Sans addedd. He didn’t make any puns bcs we were being serious.

 

___________DAN AND STELLA POV________

Dan stared at the wolf person in front of him.

“…. Uh what/” he asked dumbfoundedly

“um, I’m a were-wolf… Dan, I hope u can accept me for whome I am” She said Spreading her fuzzy arms showing off her shimmering pink fur with neon green paws and feet paws. (I drew here here http://shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr.com/post/133605091433/from-chapter-8-of)

Dan looked amazedly at Stella, she was wimply Stellar (HAAHA)

“Um, wow” Dan said again “um, I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say… you’re a wolf… It’s cool! And um I guess now I;m the only on in any danger here cause u also look like ud be a monster” Dan said

“OH dude, I’m so DUMB how did I not realie that!?? XD ur so right!!!!” Stella shouted hugging Dan making him bluush because her huge wolf boobies were being pressed against his face.

Stella wagged her tail exitedly and ran off and Dan ran after her untill they reached Snowden. 

“This must be the town Shadow was taken to.” Dan said looking up at the wolf girl in front of him. “I should hide somewhere while you find him.” Dan sadi tactically (hes so smart <3 <3 <3)

“Okay lol good idea” said stella looking around the town, She walked into the shop first.

“Hello, welcoe to snowdin” said the hot cashier bunny but im not gay or anything.

“Hey, um have you seen a black hedgehog around anywhere?” Said Stella leaning on the counter flirtilly.

“Um, oh yes, I saw one of the Skeletons escorting him here. Is he your friend?” Asked the bunny friendilly

“uh yeah.” Said Stella “Is he still in the town/” She asked

“How should I know I just stay in my shop all day” said the rabbit girl

“Ok well thank you ;D” Stella said as she left the shop and kept walking the town looking in all the buildings and evenutally found him reading a history book in the library.

“Shadow!!!!!” Stalla shouted when she saw her friend but the counter person shushed her.

“Oh sorry!” She shouted quieter.

Sahdow looked up from his boo and did not recognise the wolf in front of him.

“Shadow it’s me Stella, I will explain l8r but Dan’s waitig for us outside of town!.” Stella explained and Sahdow put away theboo he was reading and went with Stella 

But Before any of this was happening Dan was outside of the town hiding in a bush as Stella was in the shop and he thought he was well hidden up untill the point someone tapped on his shoulder. The tap h=was hhard and sharp because it was done with SKELETON HANDS.

“EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU A HUMAN???” the seleton demanded to nno.

“uh… I uh” Dan started paralised with fear.

“TO think! Two human s in one day!!!! Well this time you will not be my friend and I will not let you escape Like I did with the last oen!!!” Papyrus shouted gloriously .

“What do you mean last one? You saw another human and let them get away??” Dan ased thinking maybe this was Sakura.

“WELL YES BUT THIS HUMAN WAS A COOL PERSON AND ALSO IS MY FRIEND!!!” Papyrus wasn’t sure why this human was asing so many questioons “but it doesn’t MATTER IM GOING TO CAPTURE YOU!!” And just then the battle screen opened up. Dan’s soul was the little heart and Papyrus defeated him real fast cause Dan wasn’t good at videa games that much and also has never fought ever before in his life. Dan passed out and woke up in te garage of the seleton’s home.

“hello!? Where am I?” he called out but he didn’t hear anything. There were some bars in front of hi but they were big enough to fit through. There was a door that he expected to be locked but to his surprise it was unloced and he walked right out into the town.

He was out in the town and nobody batted an eye at him. He thought everyone would try to attack but they didn’t. Dan calmed down when he saw that noone seemed to care. He wondered where Stella and Shadowo were. He walked around down but he couldn’t find them. He decided to walk into the local bar. He had his wallet with him so he sat in and asked the bartender if his currency was excepted in this fine establishment.

“name’s Grillby what cam I get you?” the bartender ased. Dan was supreised a little cause he was made out of fire but it was nice cause it was really cold outside so being in the warm presence of a burning living organism was comforting. Dan took out a 5 from his wallet

“do you guys accept US dollars here?” he asked wondering what kind of food or drink they even offered here.

“Uh, I’m sorry we don’t can I see that? What kind of money is that?” asked Grillby curious about the weird money but when dan handed him the five it just burned up in his hand.

“oh… I’m sorry” Grillby said sheepishly.

“it’s no problem haha. It must be really inconveniant to ne made out of fire.” Dan said smiling and giggling at the man made out of flames

“oh yes, although it is handy with heating and cooking” he said bringing up conversation. “hey since I burned up that uh Dollap? Is that what it was called

“dollar” dan corrected

“yes anyway how bout I treat you to a burger? On the house!” He said ina friendly manner.

“Aw man, thanks dude!” Dan said as Grillby started maing his burger.

“So where are you from? “Grillby asked as he was using his immense body heat to cook the food.

“um, I’m from uh.. the above ground?” Dan said

“wow really!? A human. I’ve never served a human before.although I did see one here a couple days ago.” Grillby said as he flipped a patty.

“really? Could you tell me what they looked like? I’m actually lookig for someone!” Dan said with interest in what Grillby was saying

“Oh well she was here with one of my best costomers actually. She had really pink hair..” Grillby said as he places the burger in front of Dan.

“Aw this looks really good thanks! Also I know that girl! She’s my girlfriend, her name’s Sakura and she’s really cool. I’m so glad she’s alive” Dan said exitedly as he bit into the burger.

Grillby was then quiet because he saw sans holding hands with that girl and new that this would upset Dan and he didn’t wanna bring bad feelings to his new friend and also didn’t want him to fight his #1 best customer.

 

Meanwhile Stella and Shadow were looking for dan in the waterfall cause they thought he had left the town altogether.  
AN: Thanks so much for reading!!! I am sck and also i will be super busy for the next two weeks like i wont evem get weekends so i might not post ;( but I hope you enjoyed this!!!!!


	10. Dan is here, Grilby is queer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorr y that this chapter is short but ive had a real busy week, but a lot is happening.  
> Im considering making a seperate fanfic that is DanX Grillby, also does anyone ese tink that Grillby kinda looks like Markiplier or is that just me.

Sass and i werestill in waterfall walking hand and hand, we came across the snail races and it was really cute. Me and him raced a snail and encouraged it very gently na d just the right amount so that it won the competition. Sans and I both hugged as it won and we cheered and it was so nice.

I really felt like me and him have a connection, He's really a nice guy and maybe living in the underground might not be a bad idea...

Meanwhile Stella and Shadow were in the entrance of waterfall. 

"Where the HELL is Dan!?" Asked Shaodw angrlly fisting his hands.

"IDK LOL, Like he was like in that bush earlier????" SStella said cocking her head to the side looking around the waterfalled area.

"Ugh, this is just great! What if he got captured or seomthing? We might never even see him again! I mean theres gotta be a reason no one ever escapes from here!!!!" Shadow said ranting emotionally

They kept going forward. Suddenly a large armoured figure appeared bofire them

"whoa" said Stella as her tail stayed still.

but the armoured figure just walked past them (its undyne lol)

 

just then Dan finished his meal of Burg 

"Seriously thanks so much! I wish I could stay longer but I really gotta find that girl I was talking about earlier!" Dan said standing up from the stool he was sitting on. 

"Alright, come back anytime" Said Grillby friendly-like while cleaning a glass casually. He stared at Dan's butt( respectfully) as he left and so did that blob guy who wanted to see cute guys in the game.

Dan set off to the other side of town, he saw Ice wolf chiucking ice into the water. 

"excuse me! Sorry! Have you seen a large pink and green wolf or a black and red hedgehog around???"He yelled to the Ice wolf

"Ice Wolf has seen both heading towarsds the Waterfall." Said the tall muscular brown wolf with rugged fur. He said it in a rough manly voice. The sheer manliness of this wolf was making Dan feel very uncomfortanvle.

Dan walked towards the dark blue entrance to waterfall. He could tell it was that cause he saw and heard hte sound of water.

He then saw his friends looking around like diots

"hey guys!" Dan greeted

"YOu fool ! What are u doing out in the open!!!???" Shadow shouted but you could tell it was because he was so scared about him.

"Dude, calm down. People dont seem to really caare that Im human, I just had some food at a local bar it was really good." Dan said remembering how good that burger was and how kind the bartender. He had a warm heart, and not just because he was made out of literal fire.

"Well dude remember the TASK AT HAND. Bros!!!!!!!" Stella said hyped up and wagging her tail and she was jumping and her boobs were also moving up and down but no one payed attention to that. "We gotta find SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted excited

then they all high fived and kept walking towards deeper into the waterfall area.

BAck to ME AND SAND

Sans and I were walking hand and hand and suddenly he pulls me aside into an empty area with a bench, I sat down on the bench and look at him and he sits down next to me.

"Sakura if you go to the king he will try to kill you. No matter what you do Sakura, I've seen this happen before and I just can't see you get hurt." He said seriously hlding my hand. I looked into his eyes.

"But i have to try to escape" I said looking away remembering my friends

"But do you HAVE to? I mean, there's no problem with you living down here. I can protect you from the king and we could live together. We could run a hot dog stand together. It would be so great Sakura." Sans said sensitivly and put his head on my chest and I kissed his forehead because I didnt want him to be upset.

"well... I don't know sans.... I know what you're feeling but... I had so many friends..." I said sadly hugging sans close to me

"Sakura you cant possibly understand how much I love you right now..." Sans said tearing up and his voice cracked a little bit.

I pulled him off my chest and I hugged him really hard and I kissed him really deep and I put my hand (one) on the back of hiss head and the other on his lower back (but not quite the butt because i dont feel like we've gotten that close yet). Our embrace was so deep and meaningful for me that for a moment I forgot that I was even still dating Dan 

Avidan lead singer of Ninja Sex Party and also Skyhill. But suddenly I remembered when I heard somebody scream

"SAKURA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!???!?!?!?" I shoved Sans off me and the bench and stood up

"Dan!? What are you doing here!?" I couldn''t believe it, DAn Avidan. My boyfriend who wasnt even supposed to be here was here.

"I got so worried about you climbing Mt Ebbot that I came here myslef and what do I see!? You're fucking Cheating on me!?? What the Fuck Sakura!!!" Dan shouted, He was feeling Shocked, confused, sad, and angry.

"Dan, It's not- I didn't- I love you Dan I swear!!!" I said with tears in my eyes. Also I just noticed that my two closest friends Stella and Shadow were standing behind him.

DAn walked over towards me and I got scareed.

"DAn please..." I said trying to calm him down but he picked up Sans from the shirt and He put out his arms to try to avoid conflict.

"Aw dang you caught us in our act of De-Bone-chery" He said sort of giggling awkeardly.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you" Dan said glaring at Sans' eyes.

"Dan please dont hurt him!" I said paniced

"Sakura, you dont understand" Dan said trying not to shout at me bacuse despite this he still loved me a lot and just wanted to protect me.

Shaow walked up to Dan ad put a hand on his shoulder and Dan dropped Sans.

"Listen, uh I'm sorry for kissing ur girl. I mean we didnt think u would actually come down here! And like, theres no possible way t escape so like.. I was just uh... comforting her." Sans said trying to calm down.

"just shut up" Dan said, he looked at me "Sakura, did you really think I wouldn't come looking for you? Even if no one ever comes back from Mt. Ebbot, I would go to hell and back for you. Because i love you. UwU" Dan said truthfully from the bottom of his heart.

"Dan" I said about to cry, he was so sweet I felt so guilty for making out withSans Dans my soulmate. I loved him way more than I loved Sans.

I hugged Dan and I told him I was sorry and the Shadow and Stella joined in the hug and Sans just kind of stood there awkwardly and I just realised that everyone except Dan's name starts with an S thats fucking wild.


	11. Undyne appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undyne oh noooo

in the last chapter a lotta shi thappened and then i stopped working on this for a month beacuse seasonal depressions a bitch anyway heres this shit again

Dan and Sakura and others were hugging and sAns is there but now they are going back to snowden for a stop at the hotle cause its nighttime and everyone is sleepy lmfao

okay so I am in the hotel room and Dan is there ad he looks rly pretty cause his hair wow(an did u guys see mark's new haircut like wow! Blue looks rly good on him especially in the hoddie he was wearing in the ballon roulette video <3) I remembered that I havent seen him before just now for like 4 days which is a p long time.

"dan I am so glad u are here" I said really cutely with my hair up in a sort of messy bun, held up by a light purple scrunchie that had spikes on it.

"Im also glad I am here with you sakura-chan my ultimate love forever"said dan romantically.

just then Sans bust into this totally personal and romantic moment, ruining a good time.

"YOU GUYS THE ROYAL GUARD IS HERE YOU GOTTA ESCAPE!!!" he yelled panically aswe heard loud metal footsteps coming from outside.

Me and Dan had to jump out the window, Dan was scared so I jumped out first and caught him like a prince catching a princess falling out of a tour.

"thank" he said

"anything for you my love" i said back looking at the tall jewishs man in my arms. I loved his voice so mch cause hes a good singer and he sings songs about videogames and being a loser and I can really relate because sometimes i also feel forever alone but not when Im with my bff (boy friend 4ever).

we ran away from the building and into the waterfall area again adn I took Dan to he place where me and Sans kissed.

"How did u know about this secret place" Dan whispered while panting becasue we were running rl fast to get out of the place that we were.

"I was here with Sans earlier" I said looking away out of shame because i cant beleive i cheated on Dan with a skeleton man.

"oh" he said kinda awkward but just then the figuree in the metal armour looked through the waterfall 

>:O" it said

"oh shit: I cursed as I looked for a way out but there wasnt. Dan gripped my hand cause he was really scurred

"You are under a rest" said the voice it sounded like.... a girl????

they took off their helmet and it was a blue fish girl that was like vriska and had fins and long red hair and a nice figure but im straight tho.

"I am Undyne, captain of the royal guard and you are under arrents for being humen!!!" she yelled confidently. she looked really strong, like, she could probably bench press both me and Dan at the same time. (swoon:(, human kind has apressed us for too long!!!" said undyne "I cannot allow you to escape!!!" she yelled "Also I have captured your associates, the ones that are not human but came from the outside world"

"no!" I yelled because i care about my friends. I thought about poor Stella. She is so great she doestn deserve this.

"please dont hurt us" whimpered dan like a fucking pussy.

"bwahahahaha >:)"cackles Undyne the Undefeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm sorry I haven't been updateing that often, I've just been really uninspired lately (that means I haven't been having any ideas lately) So I haven't been having any ideas lately.


	12. SUPER SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates Christams and it s a good time  
> ps I FORGOT that the underground DID have SANTA i compleatly forgot that ppl talked about that SORRY

Falllen Human super christmas special extraveganza XD!!!!!!!!!!  
in the last chapter Undyne had captured out heros and now they gotta find away to save Stella and Shadow from her evil(?) grasps! Can they do it? Also its fucking Christmas!!!!!

"Royal guard lady please dont hurt us it's christmas" Said Sakura with a pleading look, she was wearing a full chrsitmas outfit of a red puffy crop top and a matching miniskirt that had white stuff on the bottom and red boots and green stockings and arm sleeve things with a little jingle bell in her hair. She also had a necklace that had a raindeer on it.

Dan was wearing his Hanukkah sweater. With his typical baggy pants and his NEW SHOES that were blue. (im so glad he bought new shoes everyone)  
Undyne was like "but what is christmas!? fooolish humans" she looked confused and sad

"Christmas is like the most kawaii and sugoi day of the entire year!" Sakura shouted insulted that this beast has never heard of such a wonder holiday despite being beautiful but shes not gay. "It's a day where everyone is kimochi to eachother and they give eachother presents and they put up a tree and make it look super kakuii" She explained to the hot fish girl

"Well how come you guys are down here on such an important holiday then?" Undyne aks

"well we didnt wanna fall down here!!" Dan yelled frustrated that he couldnt be setting up a christmas tree and also teaching Sakura about his traditions as well right now, instead hes stuck underground being teriffied for his life from some fsh monster with a spear.

"I'm sorry dude, hey I'll take you guys to your friends and maybe you guys can do a christmas thing at my place? I mean I'm sorry to take you guys away from something so important..." UNdyne said sympathertically.

"That would be amazing thank you so much" Sakura said holding her hands together thankfully andd Dan was suspicious because it might be a trap. "this truly is a Christmas myracle that you are so nice."

"My names' Undyne btw" said the fish girl

"My name's Sakura and this is my boyfriend Dan" Sakura siad pointing at Dan and he waved

then Undyne led them to her home in waterfall and inside there was Shadow and Stella tied to chairs

'Oh no, she got you guys too?" Stella said

"DONT WORRY FOOLISH FOOLS I HAVE DECIDED TO LET YOU GO IN THE NAME OF THIS SO CALLED 'CHRISTMAS' HOLIDAY!!" Undyne proclaimed as she walked into her humble adobe.

"hooray!" shouted everyone and then undyne untied Shadow and Stella and everyone sat down on the ground

"How can we begin this 'christmas'?" asked Undyen

"Well um theres a lot of things about christmas, Like we need to have a big feast and we need to decorate a tree-" Stella started

"yes I heard of the tree decorating but the waterfalls dont have any trees... only eflowers" Undyne said

"Maybe we can decorate a flower? But we dont have any christmas decorations..." said Shadow deep in thought.

"The tree doesnt relaly matter. What matters is that we're all together... " Sakura started but just then Sans rushed in

"Undyne wait!! what's going on?" He asked confused that everyone was sitting in a circle on the ground.

"It's Christmas!" said Undyne "It' s a special human holiday and I'm helping them celebrate."

"oh I see." Sans said joining everyone in the circle. And because it was such a wonderful holiday everyone forgave him from making Sakura cheat on Dan.

"hey! SAns you live in the forest do you think mayeb we could take a tree from there so we can decorate it for Christmas!?" asked Undyne.

"Uh sure?" Sans said not really understanding.

Undyne rushed off into the forest and while she was gone everyone explained christmas to Sans. They taught him all about fruitcake and presents and forced consumerism. Also Dan taught everyone about hannakha and what his family did during that holiday.

Sans is now educated on the subject.

Undyne returns and Sakura plays some christmas songs on her ipod the likes of which include this song

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4feIwig2AtA

and

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wihV1drvpc0

and most importantly 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WS00z3YprYQ

 

Everyone was in the christmas cheer and Sans called up Toriel and Toriel showed up and baked everyone a christmas turkey and everyone ate the meal at Undynes house and it was wonderful and everyone became friends. Soon it was dark and Stella told everyone about santa claus, the father of christmas or as some people know him, Daddy December.

Stella was in her half wolf form still but she had died the pink part of her fur red so that she was in christmas colors and she was wearing a white sweater with a picture of a snowman on it and she was wearing a black skirt with a few snowflakes in the corner with large Santa boots.

"Santa Claus is a jolly old man who brings gifts to all the people who have been good, and he brings coal to those who have been bad. He has a magical sleigh that is pulled by magic reindeer that can fly. The one that leads it has a bright red nose. His name is Rudolph and hes the most famous reindeer of all and thats why theres a song about him." She explained

"Wow" said Undyne "That is so COOL! Do you think that maybe he could deliver christmas presents to the underground too?" She asked hopeflly

"well maybe if we believe hard enough" said Stella.

THat night everyone went to sleep and no one heard some magic old man sneak into the house and put some presents under the tree that had been decorated by flowers and rocks tied onto strings.

That morning when everyone woke up they saw all the gifts

"wow! Santa came!!!!" shouted Shadow, breaking his tough guy act because he loves christmas so much.

"Hooray!!" shouted Sakura holding Dan's arm and Dan smiling nicely down at her and giving her head a nice kiss <3

"Hey look this one's for you Toriel" Said Stella smiling 

"oh my really? " Toriel said reaching out and taking the rapped box and opened it. It was a bunch of yarn and a new frying pan. "Oh my! this is so wonderful!!! Just what I wanted " said Toriel happily. She had a sparkle in her eye and she felt the warmth and magic of christmas in her soul.

There was one package that was bigger than the rest, It was the size of a human being.

"who is that present for?" asked Sakura. "whoever it is, they must be the nicest person in the whole year." she said as she looked a t the tag

"It's for DAN!!!" She exclaimed looking at her floofy boyfriedn whos face lighted up the whoel damn room.

"OH boy: he said then he opened the box it was.... BRIAN WECHT: MATH DADDY

"Brian wtf are you doing here!?" asked Sakura the smart beautiful amazing girl

"I'm here to teach you all about christmas and to help you defeat the king and get out of the underground." He said in a holly spirit  
everyone was in awe at teh miracle of christmas and cheer and happy and good.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND TO ALL A GOOD NEW YEAR amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! Thanks so much for reading and I hope all of you have a safe and nice time. Make sure not to drink too much at ur new years parties but considering you're reading this I wouldn't think you the type who likes to party. Anyway I love you and Thanks again for reading and I would really appreciate a kudos or comment ;)


	13. they doe a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm sakura gets to the king finalyly

im a little drunk but i can totalyt write the next chapter to fallen human hahaha, I mean no one reads this anywway so lmao  
okay so last chapter ist christams so like right the fuck now wer' in new years time and its gr8 also brian is there that fuckign smart ass motherfucker who can do math and then apply it to real life situations like what kind of fucking shitficker even DOES THAT? not me.

okay so um. Undyne is likee

"im da royal guard and ur lall underarrents even that new guy" she said pointing at math daddy and the others. with her many fingers they are long and slender, much like her figure. Sh'es truly quite the looker

"btu please fish girl we taught you the meaning of chirstmas and now we need to find away ou t of the underground so me and my perfect Bf can have a noraml life like everyone else and its would be really cool of u 2 be a nice friend" Sakura pleaeded as her pink eyes aot all teary.

"um ok but if u hurt da king i will ea t you." said my hot fish gf Undyne.

"ok" sakura agrees

just then everyone is at th e kings fucking place WHOA koa

so like everyone knocks aon the big mans door and he answeres

"hello how may I- oh my thats like 3 humans, i only need 1"he said out loud in a gruff fatherly voice but he wasnt that good a father he killed 6 kids.

 

" ASGORE. LET US OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND" Sakura demanded in a strong voice

"yeah" cheared Dan

"Do it old man!!" agreed Brian the science lion

 

"YOu fooles you cannot leave the barrier unless u have 1 human and 1 monster soula and only monsters can steal sousl" Asgre decreed

"you whore" Sakura rebuttled

just then shadow punched the kind in the face and ran into his home. everyone followed after him and they all rushed downstairs to try to find the thronw room

"there is!" shouted Brian really agtteersivly when he foun d the prtal

"we gotta fund a way to obliterate it" Sakrua said sobbing on the floor

 

AN: TUNE ITN NEXT TIME


	14. Shadrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liste im so sorry that this chapter is so short ill be updating again today and i might finish this fanfic!!! Whoa. Tahkns for reading this far

Special chapter that focuses on Papy and Shadow because Memer wanted me to write it (An: Memer I read a couple of our fanfcis adn u are very talented and i respect u)

Sakura nad Dan and brian were all busy with brainstorming ideas fo how to destroy the barrier

Shadow and Papyrus were left standing next to eachother alone in Asgores house and also they were in the bedroom because I said so.

"Hey, Papyrus" Shadow said gruffly, keeping up his cool guy facade.

"yes John?" ASked Papyrus

"listne, I've been living a lie..." Shadow said placing his gloved hands over the miitten that papyrus was wearing over his hand. "My name isn't actually Shadow... please... please forgive me for lying to you, Papyrus My deer." A single tear of shame rolled down the face of the black hedgehog.

"Shadow... Is such a nice name. Of course I forgive you. You had to protect your human friends. I appreciate how loyal you are to them" Papyrus said in a voice that was barely short of a yell.

"You do not know how much that means to me" Shadow admitted honestly while staring deep into the empty holes in PApyruses face as he held his hands tightly.

Papyrus blushed adn inched closer to the hedgehog and soon his knee bone made contact with the black hedgehogs furry leg.

"your fur is so soft..." Papyrus said admiring Shadow's glorious shiny black coat that was graced with occasional streaks or red.

 

But just as the two were about to kiss someone slammed the door open.

"Listen you gutys Sakur and everyone else are gonna try to br8 the border you have to go help!!!!!" Stella shouted, still in her wolf form. Her neon pink hiar wafting in the evening breese that was in Asgores for some reason. Her glisting greeen eyes were focused on the hedgehog and skeleton before her.

"OH shit really" Shadow asked, dissapointed that this has ripped him from his current situations which was getting his mack on with a tol skeleton wearing a cape.

"nyeh we shoudl go help her" Papyrus said looking at the short black and red mammal sitting very close next to him.

"Let GOOOOOO. Ikuzooooo!!!! XD Wan" Shouted Stella as her tail wagged really fast cause shes excited. 

Everyone rushed to the Throne room to whitness sakura


	15. The grande finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finally opens the portal so she can return home

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟSakura's POV☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
I am standing in front of the magical Barrier with the knowlege and the wisdom in my mind that knows that if I cannot destroy it. I will be trapped here forever. I focused all my chakras into a sword shape in my hand and there it appeared. My magical black pearl katana that was passed down to me from my mother who tragically died along with my father when I was born. 

I thought deeply about all my friends I made on my journey. That lead up to this very moment. I thought about Stella and how long we have been friends and about Sue, who was with me on my first adventure when I learned I had magical potential in the frist place. And Dan, the man I fell in love with during that adventure. I also thought about my other friends like Shadow and Ross and Arin and Kevin and the other ppl on the grumps team. I placed my hands on the barrier and I though about all my friendships in the past and suddenly my hands fell through and I tumbled onto the ground.

"nani?" I said standing up. 

Dan was behind me with tears in his eyes and all the people i thought about were behind me.

"Sakura you did it! You freed the monsters!" Sue said standing there in a light blue sundress. She was crying but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura!" Dan said running over to hug me and behind him were Barry, Ross, Arin and the others.

Way to go Sakura I knew you could do it!" Stella shouted turning back into Human form.

Shadow and Papyrus ran in to see that there was nothing blocking them from going outside. There was sunlight finally. Papyrus was so excited he picked up Shadow and Kissed him on the lips and Shadow wrapped his big hedgehog hands around Papy's back and they were in love.

I looked around myself. I was surrounded by friends and I should be so happy but something felt off about the whole thing. I couldnt feel anything. Then suddenly everything went black

 

 

 

When I woke up I was on a couch. It was a familiar couch. The couch in the grump space. I'm not a game grump but Im in the grump space a lot because my boyfriend Dan works there.

"nani?" I said sitting up from the couch.

"Oh sleeping beaty yuo finally decided to waku up." Dan said plopping down next to me handing me a starbucks coffee. White Chocolate Mocha, my favorite.

"oh man, I had a crazy dream dude. But it didnt really feel like one." I said kind of dazed

"what happened in it?" asked Dan

"I was on this mountain and then i fell in and i had to destroy this wall to get out and all my friends were there..." I said as I remembered who I saw in the dream

"Like you, and Shadow, and Arin, and Sue" I said sipping my coffee.

"oh" Dan said kind of sad.

"i havent seen Sue in a while" I said staring into the distance realiseing im not doing a real good job keeping up my friendships.

"Sue's dead Sakura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a good way to end it? I dont know. Let me know if you want like an extra ending. Also if u wanna know what sues up to in the after life. Read Out OF this world. which is another thing i wrote.


End file.
